


Famous Last Words

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Dragons, Food mentions, Gen, Hurt Dream, Hurt/Comfort, I guess you could read this as romantic or platonic i really don't care, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships, Respawn Mechanics Exist, Some small crying, Temporary Character Death, They steal your socks, Uh..., Whump, and i probably will even if it's only one yeller, another title that's based off of a song and not really related to the fic, but I love mcr and i will fight any karen who calls it bad music, but done improperly, but only the left ones, dreamnotfound, i might write something that's more obviously dreamnotfound in the future just yell at me for it, i wrote this after having a mental breakdown so it may not be good, lemme show you this move it's called a cold open, maybe? - Freeform, red dragons, tws for:, what's with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Dream and Co. end up in yet another bad situation—this time with BBH in tow. Of course, it was meant to start out as just a fun game…and then it went wrong.Really, really wrong.
Relationships: Dream Team + BBH
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the song titles that may not even be related to the actual fic. Anyways, TWs in notes as always. I am procrastinating doing other school stuff so whatever (and I promise Tale of Two Towns is getting an update soon, I’m hitting a minor mental block that I need to get over but don’t currently have the energy to do so yet). Thanks for joining us this time!  
> Anyways, on with the fic!

“Dream!”

“Dream, hold on, we’ll be right there!”

“Hold on, buddy!”

Clinging to the beast, Dream squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his bloodied fingers around the massive spikes pressed beneath him. There was another only inches from his face, the curved ivory glittering in the moonlight like a polished piece of the moon’s surface. Rough scales cut into his cheek, scraped it raw, and he felt the beast buck underneath him with a mighty roar. The scales smashed into his face, and he felt a burst of pain through his cheek and around his eye as the jewel-hard natural armour collided with him.

At least the damned thing was the same shade of red as dried bricks and adobe—he wouldn’t have to try and figure out how much of his blood stained its scales.

He made the mistake of glancing over the side and immediately regretted it. Far below, the cliffs whirled away to a small river that twisted through the valley. If he fell…it wouldn’t be good. He would crash and—

Turning and pressing his head into the crook of his elbow, Dream squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to take steady breaths. He couldn’t afford to have a panic attack. Not right then. Not from the height.

Even if the height was terrifying even if he hadn’t been scared of heights he’d be worried about dropping where were the others he—

“Dream!” Sapnap’s voice reached his ears and he turned again. Wide eyes met his and Dream had a second of warning just from the man’s expression. It wasn’t enough. The beast moved her tail, and Dream went with it.

The last thing he saw was stone rushing towards his face, and he dimly wondered how much dying was going to hurt this time.

+

**Dream experienced kinetic energy**

+

_“Dream!”_

Even as the death message sounded off, George and the others stood, frozen, at the top of the ridge where they had been. The dragon that killed their friend banked to the left and then flew off, roaring all the while her victory. A brief impulse to follow it, to track it down, to destroy it, flooded through George’s chest.

But then he saw the way that Dream was crumpled where he lay, and he just knew they had to get to him.

So they had. Sapnap and Bad had frantically built a quick bridge, and George sprinted across to Dream’s side. His body hadn’t disappeared—not quite yet. Even worse, his chest was still rising and falling ever so slightly. But he _was_ dying, and there was nothing they could do to change that. No potions or side tricks. No food or water. None of it would help.

Slowly, George pulled Dream into his arms, cradling him close and trying to ignore the burning in his eyes that threatened to overtake his vision. “Hey, Dream. It’s okay, you’re okay, I have you.”

A low, hoarse whimper left Dream’s throat, wheezing like his laugh but in a much more painful way. _It’s his ribs. One must have punctured a lung,_ George realised with a sinking feeling of dread welling up in his stomach. If that dragon had broken one of Dream’s ribs, George could hardly imagine what the throw had done to the rest of his body. It wouldn’t be an easy respawn.

Stroking Dream’s hair out of his eyes, George shushed him a few times as he whimpered again. “I know, I know. It hurts. I have you.” Dream nodded, bright gold eyes holding George’s own dark ones. Bad and Sapnap finally arrived, the former skidding on his knees in the gravel and dirt littered beneath them and the other barely managing to make it to Dream’s side before dropping to his knees with a fractured sob. Pressing a kiss to Dream’s hair, George murmured, “I have you.”

“There—we have to—” Bad’s hands hovered over Dream’s stomach, where his stupid piss-looking hoodie was stained dark with blood. At least it didn’t look as red as he knew it was, as he would have seen with his enchroma glasses. They’d been practicing tracking skills, were looking for the red dragon but hadn’t been looking for a fight with her, so he hadn’t worn them. A blessing in disguise, he realised now. “Oh, muffins, _Dream_ , I’m sorry—I’m so sorry.”

Dream didn’t reply, continuing to wheeze in short breaths and stare at the sky with half-open, glassy eyes. If George had to guess, he would say the young man was deep in shock. _At least he’s not in too much pain, I hope,_ George mused, staring down at Dream as Sapnap choked out a few sobs and Bad slumped back on his heels. Stroking Dream’s hair again, he glanced at the sky.

When Dream finally sucked in one last, shuddering breath and then faded from existence, George dragged himself to his feet. A brief moment passed where he wanted to scream and cry and deny it had ever happened, but he couldn’t afford to do that. So he took a breath, rolled his shoulders, and then turned to Bad and Sapnap. “Come on, guys. Let’s go home.”

“Wh-what?” Sapnap stared up at him, and George started walking back across the bridge. As he did, he heard the others get up, feet crunching in the loose gravel and bloodied dirt. The next sentence he said was sharp, almost careless, and unlike him.

“We have work to do.”

+

Jerking upright, Dream rasped in a painful breath.

“Whoa, hold on. Hold on. Breathe.” Someone pressed him down to the bed beneath him, and Dream glanced around. He could see Bad was leaning over him—he must have been setting a damp cloth on his forehead, but it had since fallen to the side and was now soaking his neck. Grabbing Bad’s wrist, he kept sucking in a few more breaths. Aches and pains rattled their way through his ribs and collarbones. “You okay, Dream?”

“My chest hurts…” Wincing, Dream took another breath. A soft smile crossed Bad’s face, and he stroked Dream’s hair back before replacing the cloth on his forehead.

“Yeah, it’s probably going to hurt for a while. Stay down, don’t stress yourself out. You need to get a bit more rest, okay? Then you can get up.” Weakly, Dream nodded. One of the doors creaked open, and Bad turned. Dream tilted his head to the side and saw Sapnap and George standing in the doorway. George was staring down at the steaming bowl of soup in his hands like it held the secrets of the universe. Meanwhile, Sapnap was watching Bad with a concerned look, like he was expecting there to be bad news instead of good news. “Guys, try and be quiet, but he’s up. Don’t keep him talking forever, though, he needs to sleep.”

George and Sapnap’s faces both brightened and they made their way over to the bed, sitting down at Dream’s feet. Bad took the soup and began carefully spoon-feeding Dream while George and Sapnap talked.

Other than dying, he would say it wasn’t such a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending, sorry for that.  
> I think I’m getting sick so the next torture I put one of these guys through will probably be whatever that is. Ninety percent chance it’s just allergies, though, so don’t worry too much about me. Either way I won’t stop writing unless I’m not even strong enough to hold a baby carrot (which is more likely to have happened because of low blood sugar than anything else).  
> Also, I’m deciding whether or not to buy Minecraft, but does the price count towards an account you log into or is it the price for every download? I need to know before I move forward with my decision, but if you can’t respond that’s fine. (Also if I do get Minecraft then I’m going to put a link to my brother’s channel because help him out he’s my brother. I might show up in his videos, but he’s probably not going to refer to me with they/them pronouns because I haven’t talked to him about it yet)  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day. Hope to see you in the next fic!


End file.
